Spider Lily
by Verona-mira
Summary: Hibari Kyouya war schon immer etwas mehr gewesen, als die Pflanzenfresser, die in Namimori lebten. Und was er genau war blieb ein Geheimnis, tief verwurzelt in der versteckten Vergangenheit des Präfekten. Aber dieses Mal, könnte Hibari vielleicht diese Geister beruhigen mit der Hilfe von einem idiotisch sanften Pflanzenfresser, der den Präfekten daran erinnerte, was einmal war.


Nun denn, zuerst begrüßeich alle, die den Kurztext interessant genug fanden, um sich zu diesem Fanfiktion zu verirren.  
Als Zweites: Es ist im Original nicht meines, sondern gehört "Uchiha Yuki" von .net und ist hier: s/11028130/1/Spider-Lily zu finden. 

Und nun wünsche ich den Lesern viel Spaß!

**I - Das Gerücht**

Es gab ein Gerücht in Namimori.

Eines, das mit unruhigen Atemzügen und zitternden Händen gewispert wurde. Es handelte von einem Tier - einem eher normalen, von schwarzer Farbe mit juwelengleichen Augen und glänzendem Fell - ein Tier, das in allen Hinsichten normal sein sollte.

_Aber so war es nicht._

Es wurde gemunkelt, dass das Tier in Wirklichkeit die physikalische Form von einem unruhigen Geist war, geblieben um zwischen den Lebenden umherzuwandern, wegen Unrecht, das ihm zu Lebzeiten getan wurde. Aber das war nicht alles, was geflüstert wurde, denn einige behaupteten, dass das Tier eine menschliche Form angenommen hatte - die Form des berüchtigten Präfekten, um genau zu sein.

Es gab ein Gerücht in Namimori.

Und das war alles, was es war, nur ein Gerücht...

**II - Momente**

Ein leise gesagtes „Gut gemacht" wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln erwidert, bevor die Tür sich schloss. Seinen Kopf gegen ein nahes Fenster lehnend fragte Hibari Kyoya sich, ob er sich entglitt. Es war so lange her, seit er eine menschliche Präsenz als angenehm empfunden hatte, und Kusakabe wurde schnell mehr als ein einfacher Mensch, der ihn unterhalten sollte.

Und vielleicht war es das, was Hibari all diese Jahre gesucht hatte - immer seit _sie_ ihn zu diesem verdammten Leben verdammt hatten, diesem halb-leben...

Durchdringende graue Augen linsten zwischen schwarzen Strähnen hindurch, eines von kaltem grau zu smaragdgrün wandelnd, eine ununterbrochene Erinnerung an sein erstes Leben. Aber am Ende, egal wie viele Momente es zwischen ihm und Kusakabe gab, die ihn sich beinahe wieder _menschlich _fühlen ließen, er würde nie menschlich sein.

Da war nichts Menschliches in ihm übrig - egal was Kusakabe sagte.

**III - Gleich**

Auf den Pflanzenfresser mit dem Namen Sawada Tsunayoshi niederstarrend, nahm Hibari desinteressiert die beiden neuen Pflanzenfresser, die sich um den kleineren drängten. Den unnatürlich freundlichen, der als Yamamoto Takeshi bekannt war, und der nervige laute, Gokudera Hayato standen nun beschützend um den kleinen Pflanzenfresser.

Hibari konnte seine Blutlust wachsen fühlen, während er seine Augen auf der Gruppe hielt. Und für einen Moment hätte der Präfekt auf seine verdammte Seele schwören können, dass sich der Baseball-Pflanzenfresser verändert hatte, dass sein entschlossenes _männliches_ Gesicht in ein schmaleres schmolz mit braunem, buschigem Haar und recht großen Schneidezähnen. Der Baseballschläger war getauscht für ein absurd dickes Buch, während das silberne Haar des Schläger-Pflanzenfressers in feuriges Rot wechselte, Sommersprossen erschienen ungleichmäßig auf leicht dreckigen Wangen.

Den schwarzen Mantel hinter sich flackernd, drehte Hibari sich um und ging zurück in sein Büro, wo der zurückgelassene Papierkram auf ihn wartete. Er sollte ihn beenden und jetzt war so gut wie jeder andere Zeitpunkt - die Pflanzenfresser hatten Glück, dieses eine Mal.

Er rannte nicht weg - _er tat es nicht._

**IV - Fleischfresser**

Im Gegensatz zu dem, was jeder Bewohner von Namimori glaubte, hatte Hibari nicht angefangen alle Pflanzenfresser zu nennen, weil ihm danach war.

Der Präfekt stellte nur die bittere Wahrheit dar: Er war der Jäger und sie die Beute.

Es war die simple Wahrheit.

Aber war nicht immer so gewesen, und manchmal, während dieser schlaflosen Nächte...fragte sich Hibari, wie es sich anfühlte ein Pflanzenfresser zu sein. Er war mal einer gewesen, einst, bevor er jagen musste eingehüllt in die Dunkelheit der Nacht und Stille.

Diese Tage waren lange vorbei und mit Blut von seinem Lippen tropfend musste der Präfekt diese Tatsache akzeptieren.

Fleisch schmeckte nie so furchtbar, wie der Zeitpunkt, wenn er es tat.


End file.
